Flame-Heart 3
by cheshire-cat98
Summary: This is the final story in the Flame-heart series, please enjoy, i'm new to doing these storys but i have enjoyed doing them. Please comment!


Flame-heart 3

"You've chosen who you'll kill!" Leorio yells and I nod "it took me all night to think and I finally thought of someone who I could kill that would make the voice in my head happy and me happy, also anyone else. Killua looks at me and then sighs "we will leave you alone so you may spend time with the one you will kill before you kill them, OK?" Killua says and I nod "thanks, and sorry" I say as I run away from the group.

I board a ship to head back home to my family _I'm so, so sorry. I really don't want to do this I just me you why must I...please forget me _I tell myself as I get off the ship and walk home. Once I get to the front gate I see the guard. I wave and open the seventh door _**run, don't fight it, kill him! Do this and I will leave, the torture in your eyes is intoxicating! Quickly kill him, then it will all be over Ta, ta **_the voice in my head says and tears swell up in my eyes "why him" I ask myself as I open the front door and run to my father's room.

"You've chosen who to kill?" father asks me in a calm voice I nod and say "I'll be in the basement, please let me know when...grandfather is ready" I say and turn to leave. Father tells me to stop and I do, I look down and let my black hair cover my face "why him?" he asks and I say "I will only tell him". I run outside the door and run to my room.

I change into a white t-shirt and black shorts, I don't put shoes or socks on I let my hair down and tie a red ribbon around my wrist. Then I pick up a dagger and head for the basement tears rolling down my cheeks.

Once grandfather walks in I look up, I'm not crying or sad, but when I look at his tired face a single tear escapes my eye "do not cry child this is better than killing a brother or your friends" he says and walks over to me "I do not hate you, I am actually glad you chose me. I'm ready to die, I have been for a while now, so you killing me is a gift, thank you" grandfather says hugging me. I shack all over and say "I never wanted this to happen I want to get to know you, I wanted to have more fights and play, and kill enemies together, I don't want to kill you" he lets go of me and pulls off a necklace he had around his neck, it's a stone, a sphere, a blue stone that looks aged and a bit battered up but still very beautiful, he puts it on my neck and says "this is my lucky charm your grandmother gave me this and told me to give it to one of our grandchildren, and right now I believe you deserve it. Promise you'll always wear it and die with it around your neck in honor of your family?"

I look at the shimmery blue stone around my neck and cry saying "I promise as the daughter of Silvia and Kikyo I will honor this family and keep a little piece of you with me always" grandfather smiles at me and says "I'm proud to call you my granddaughter".

I swiftly take my dagger and cut him across the chest then threw the heart. He peacefully with a small smile on his face passes to the next life. I drop the dagger and take the ribbon of my wrist I walk over to him and tie it to his wrist and say "don't forget us in the afterlife, have fun".

I walk out the room grandfathers blood all over my cloths I walk up stairs like so per-programed robot and then into my father's room "it is done" I say in a small voice and he pats the seat next to him with sad eyes I walk over to the seat and stare at it before sitting on my father's lap instead. I curl up into his shirt and cry "shhh, it's OK. I know how you feel", "he was a nice forgiving person" I say as I wipe my tears away. Father looks at my shirt and sees the necklace around my neck "so he gave it to you" I look down and hold the blue stone in my palm "yes" I say and he says "in truth your grandfather tried to give it to you when you were first born he said you'd grow up to be a fine assassin, but we told him he should wait. He loved you more than he did anyone else, even more than your grandmother, you were a precious gem he wanted to keep all to himself."

I look down "so...when he said he...wanted to die, he really meant...he only wanted to die be my hand and no one else because he treasured me that much?" I ask and father nods "you were the only one he would let kill him, you were everything to him. When we sent you away he would watch you all the time from far away, making sure you were save" father says and I get up "then for him I will be strong, I made a promise with him before he died so I will honor it" I say holding the stone in my hand before letting go of it and walking to the door "what promise did you make?" father asks and I smirk "that's are secret" I say before walking out the door.

I stand facing the door then turn my head and see mother, Milluki, Illumi, and Alluka. "What happened you're covered in blood?" Milluki asks and I turn my whole body around. Mother gasps "that belongs to your grandfather! Give it back, we don't steal in this house young lady!" mother says. She reaches for the blue stone around my neck and I cut her with the dagger I killed grandfather with "try it again and I will kill you without mercy! Grandfather gave me this before I- never mind just never do it again or you'll regret it" I say with a perfect glare of malice and no love. Mother blushes and says "what an exquisite threat, I love it" but the she stops when she sees that I'm serious. She clears her throat and says "I apologize please forgive my rudeness I will leave now".

She walks away with my siblings close behind her. I run t my room and take my clothes off. I run to the shower and stay in there for hours. I sit in the shower with the water hitting the back of my head as I try to calm down _**good...job...I'm v-very happy...you killed..without..m-me **_my other half says in between shallow breaths "so, your dying now, huh?" I ask and she laughs weakly _**congratulation...we..are now..one**_ she says and my head starts to spin I see blood gusts and carnage everywhere "these are her memory's!" I say and try to block them out, then I see the one where I almost attacked Gon, and Aunt Mito, and the fight between me, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon, how Hisoka stopped me. I see the fight between me and Ging and see what he meant by he almost died also the boy from whale island I killed because he hurt Gon.

I finally stop seeing it all and I sit up in the shower turning off the water I grab a towel and walk over to my closet and put on a black tank top, a black jacket that ends at my stomach, with blue jean shorts, and long brown boots. I put a dagger on the side of my leg in a case. I look at the blue stone around my neck and then remember what grandfather said _'I don't hate you' _I kiss the stone and say "thank you grandfather" before leaving my room and walking outside.

When I get outside I see father waiting for me "what do you think you're doing?" he asks and I say "I'm going to see Killua". He shakes his head and says "not before we have a rematch and you show me your full power". I sigh and say "fine, if you can handle it". He powers up his nen and I do to, he gets into a fighting position and leaves me no openings for an attack. I don't get into a stance I just stand there waiting for him to attack, my nen at full power as my hair turns from a midnight black to a snow white, my green eyes go red as electric runs through my new white colored hair. "So this is your power?" my father asks in disbelief I smirk and walk towards him "are you ready?" I ask innocently reaching my hand out. He backs away and I whisper from behind him "to slow" he turns around super-fast but I'm not there. He looks around frantically but can't find me I laugh but he can't tell from where, then out of nowhere I come out and there's blood on my hand. I smile and he looks down to see his side bleeding "sorry daddy but I'm in a hurry and can't play right now, maybe later, bye" I say walking away and I hear him fall to the ground.

I don't worry but that's mostly because of the fact that I know he's OK and can't die from an attack like that. I brush off my black jacket and shorts before I continue, _I wander how fast I am now? _I ask myself. I bend into a running position "one, two, three!" I say and run as fast as I can in about three minutes I'm right at the entrance to the phantom troupes hide out. I smirk and walk in "Kuroro! Uvo! Nobunaga! Hisoka! Paku! I'm back!" I yell as I walk to the basement.

"Hey Lucy's back!" Nobunaga says running up to me and patting me on the head. I smile and ask "how have you been?" he looks away and says "could be better". I tilt my head in confusing then see Kuroro, I use my speed and run up to him which take less then a second and it's a very big room. He looks at me shocked and says "you've gotten stronger" I giggle and say "no I just got back full control of my powers that's all" he looks at me confused and I explain to him my whole story. He covers his mouth and starts thinking deeply then says "this other one, she's the one who attacked Uvo and Nobunaga all the time?" I nod and he smirks "your full of surprises" I blush and hug him "thanks for being kind to me" I whisper so he can here but no one else and he hugs me back and says "of course".

I look around and see Paku I run to her the same way I did Kuroro and she jumps a little, I laugh and say "nice to see you again" she hugs me and says "I missed you, yah little trouble maker". I laugh and then frown,Paku looks at me and says "what's wrong?" everyone hears the concern in Paku's voice and comes together "Lucy? Are you OK?" Nobunaga says and I wipe away a tear "I-I feel intense sadness in the atmosphere" I say and Nobunaga looks down again "Uvo's dead" he says and I turn to look at him. Rage building up in me, I feel my temper rising as I see out the corner of my eye my hair change to white with electricity surrounding it, my eyesight gets blurred with the color red and I know my eyes changed to. "Lucy calm down!" Paku says and try's to touch me but then gets electrocuted. I smell blood and I calm down my hair turning black again and by eyes going green.

I look over at Paku and see her hand bleeding so I walk over and place my hand on hers "I'm sorry" I say in a small voice as I heal her hand,with my new unpredictable power. Kuroro thinks something over then says "you have many new abilities, I would like to see them all sometime but for now let's focus: one, Uvo is dead. Two, he was killed by someone we call the chain man. And three we must find this chain man and kill him. Everyone nods and I say "well as much as I'd like to hunt him down and kill him I won't, I'll leave that to you, but here is a hint, the chain man is a friend of mine" I say and they all look at me.

I smile and say "ta, ta", Nobunaga try's to stop me but I'm way too fast for him "just know I'm not against you, I still love you guys like a family" I say as I leave. I run as fast as possible back to where my friends are. It only takes me about five minutes, I skid to a halt and see I'm right in front of Gon's house on whales island. I smile but then passed out as an image of my grandfather crosses through my mind.

My dream starts with me about to kill someone for Simon, my adoptive father. I see one of my dad's friends next to him and I kill my target "was that all daddy" I say and he smiles. She's only two and she has the mind of an adult, she never gets tired, every order I give her she follows it through, amazing isn't she" Simon says and I look down sad _why must I kill? Is it really OK? _I ask myself as my dad's friend walks up to me and says "My name is Zeno" and I look up at him and say "I'm not to talk to anyone important I'm just a tool,please enjoy your time with my daddy" I say in a robot like tone. Zeno looks at me sad and says "you are not a tool, you are very important and some day you will find that out" putting his hand on my head.

A tear escapes my eye and I wake up "Lucy! Are you OK?" I hear someone yell and I see a blurry figure "Gon?" I ask and then my vision goes to normal. I see Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, and Killua all looking at me around a bed, "you have a slight fever but other than that you're OK, what happened?" Leorio asks and I say "nothing, just over did it". I drift to sleep again and a dream of Zeno again.

_You are not a tool, you are very important _I hear Zeno, or grandfather's voice say in my head. _Why, why you! Come back to me, please_ I tell myself trying to contact grandfather in my dreams. I see another flashback of grandfather and me, I'm on the floor covered in blood, I'm only four now. "What happened?" grandfather asks me and I look down at the body "I was told to kill this man for daddy, but I have a question" I said looking at him with a blank stare "ask me anything" he said sitting next to me on the floor. I looked at him with no emotion and said "Mr. Zeno is killing someone OK? Or is it bad?" he looked at the dead body then sighed and looked at me saying "I don't really know, I kill people all the time. But I do think that someone somewhere is sad when I kill someone". I look down at the body and say "this man's wife and children are sad then, and they will come for me with revenge" a tear escapes my eye and grandfather says "I won't let that happen".

_He loved me and p__rotected me even when I didn't know him. Never once did he say he was my grandfather, never once did he take me home, or kill the ones torturing me. Why, why did he love me so? I never showed him the love I should have, did he just like being around me, wa__tching me grow. Why didn't he confront me when I showed up at the mansion for the first time? Grandfather come back I need you. I need you; I need you _"I need you!" I scream sitting up in a room again and not being able to see "well you should have told me sooner, I like you too, sis" I hear a playful voice say.

Chills go down my spine as I say "what do you want Hisoka", he smirks and says "can't I be worried about my sister", "adoptive sister" I remained him and he laughs "you're so cold" he says and then looks serious "who were you talking about in your sleep just now, oh and what's this your crying?" he says stunned. I blush and wipe away my tears "get out so I can change" I say in a lifeless tone and he leaves.

I get dressed into cloths that were on a table, I look in a mirror and see a girl wearing a white Sunday dress with her black hair down falling at her lower back, her green eyes are sad and she has a blue stone around her neck, I tear escapes the girls eye and I realize I'm crying. I look away from the mirror and walk out the door.

I still don't know where I am till I hear Gon's voice and I remember standing in front of his house. I run down stairs and see everyone but I don't look at them I run into the kitchen and hug Aunt Mito she stops what she's doing and hugs me crying "I missed you so much" she says and I reply "so did I" Gon enters the room and says "your better!" I smile and say "hi Gon, Kurapika, Leorio...and... Killua" I say Killua's name in a small voice as I replay grandfather dying in my mind over and over again.

"Lucy are you OK?" Killua asks and I walk away from him without a word. _Grandfather you never said leaving someone would hurt so much _"please come home" I say aloud and it starts to rain. I walk outside and sit on a log looking up at the sky "have you forgotten me yet!" I yell into the sky. Killua runs outside and asks "are you OK? Why are you outside? Come in before you get a cold" I look down and my black hair covers my face. I raise my head to look at Killua and my hair covers some of my face making me look possessed "I got rid of her" I say over the sound of the rain. Killua looks at me shocked "she's...gone, like forever?" he asks and I nod. Then it hits him "who did you kill!" he asks grasping my shoulders, I fall to the ground and Killua picks me up bridal stile and takes me inside.

"What's wrong with her?" Gon asks as Killua walks in with me in his arms. "Nothing she's just in shock" Killua says. Killua sits on the couch and puts me on his lap and starts to dry me off. I'm in a fog and can't think straight "Zeno" I whisper in a very low voice, "what did you say" Killua asks not able to hear me the first time, but I can't answer. "Come back dumb-ass!" I yell still in a fog, I pass out and hear everyone scream "Lucy!" before I'm completely out.

"Hisoka do that weird dream invading trick so we can ask her what happened" I hear Killua's voice say. "Fine" Hisoka says sighing, "Lucy? Can you hear me?" Hisoka asks in my mind. I start to see a background and see it's the old house we used to live in. I turn and see Hisoka, he smiles and asks "what's wrong, why so sad lately?" a tear escapes me eye and I wipe it away, "come here" he says and I run into him with open arms.

"Tell me who was it? Who did you kill?" Hisoka asks me and I hold my blue stone necklace before letting it go and it swings back and forth on my neck. "I look into Hisoka's cruel yellow eyes and return a cruel stare "Zeno Zoldyck, my grandfather" I say and then I wake up.

I look around the room and see that I'm in Hisoka's arms, Hisoka opens his eyes and looks at me shocked "how on earth did you kill that man, he's too strong" Hisoka asks and everyone else looks at me blank. "Who did she kill?" Kurapika asks Hisoka and he looks down t me. I get up and walk to the door "tell them whatever you want. I'll be with Ging if anyone needs me" I say and Gon's eyes light up in shock. He runs outside to catch me but I'm already gone.

"Ging! Are you home?" I ask threw the door to his house on a giant bird, "yah come in" He says and as soon as I open the door I dagger is thrown at me I catch it then another one, "Oops, wrong person" Ging says and I close the door. "Who were you expecting?", "no one" he says taking the daggers back. I sit at the table and put my head down "so what brings you here?" he asks and I say "nowhere else to go", "what do you mean?" he asks and I sit up. "I can't go home, I can't go to that crazy examiner guy (he'd send me away), can't go to Gon and Aunt Mito, and I have nowhere else to go" I say and he asks "why would you have nowhere to go?...What did you do?" he asks and I sigh telling him everything about me, grandfather, father, Gon, and anyone else involved with me and my other half.

"Heavy, you chose to kill him?" I nod and he says "but then you learn he cared for you the most?" I nod again "and now everyone, as you say, is mad at you?" I nod. Ging shacks his head and says "no" I look at him and he smiles "there not mad at you, in fact I think they want to help you, comfort you, seriously go back to them at Mito's house and talk, you'll be glad you did" Ging says and I sigh hugging him "thanks Ging" I say and he hugs back "anytime". I jump out and land on a tree and then on the ground and to let Ging know I'm alive and OK I throw a dagger at his window and he catches it smiling.

I walk back into Aunt Mito's house and see no one's there. I sigh and head for my old room. I change into normal cloths instead of the white dress. Once I'm normal again I walk out and then into the living room. I get tackled to the ground by a shadowy figure then I smell their hair and I smile hugging the person "I missed you so much" the person says and I say "so did I, are you mad at me?" I ask and then someone turns on the lights. "Hi Lucy your back" Gon says from the light switch and I look at the one who tackled me to the ground and say "Killua I need to tell you something". Killua gets off me and takes my hand leading me to the guest room.

"Hisoka told us all the one you killed, he also said that you couldn't stop crying because grandfather loved you the most" Killua says slowly and I nod. "I didn't know…he was always so close to me…I remember him as I was growing up…I miss him so much" I try to say as my throat tightens. Killua hugs me and says "I will always protect you, you know that, right?" I calm down and tell Killua about Zeno, grandfather, and all my memories of him then I tell him of grandfather's last words and the necklace grandma gave him.

Killua listens to the whole story then we hug and he promises again to protect and then we leave and join the others, only to find that they were at the door listening with cups. I walk passed then and down stairs to the living room then I sit on the coach were Hisoka is and I lay on his chest. At first he was surprised but then remembered how upset I was and he put an arm around me. Gon sees this and is amazed that Hisoka is actually a caring person, "so you're not over the death of Zeno yet are you" I nuzzle into Hisoka's shirt and shack my head. He strokes my head and says "very well this will only happen once" he says and puts me in his lap and holds me tight. I blush and see everyone staring but I don't care, I'm too sad to move, to upset with myself for killing him, I really appreciate what Hisoka is doing for me "thanks" I say and fall asleep.

I dream of Zeno and me playing chest. He taught me and I beat him it was as simple as that. Zeno would visit me every time I killed someone, I never understood why. "You have improved since last time, did you practice?" he would ask and I'd shack my head saying "not once". I was close to him but not as close to him as I was to Hisoka. "Hisoka" I whisper in my sleep as my dream changes from Zeno to Hisoka. Hisoka's at the top of a cliff next to a tree and I'm in the tree chasing a squirrel. Then I forget the squirrel and run down the tree "where are you going?" Hisoka asks in an evil voice. I smile and I usher him to follow me, he sighs and stands following me. I run super-fast and beat Hisoka to the place I wanted to show him, he arrives and sees me standing next to an old man.

"Who's he" Hisoka asked and I smiles holding the old man's hand "this is Mr. Zeno" I say in my small child's voice. "So you're Hisoka, thank you for making her smile, I really appreciate it" Zeno said and Hisoka glared at him. "What's wrong?" I asked and Zeno told me to let them talk alone. _How could I forget this? _I ask myself and then my dream ends.

I turn around in the position I'm in and feel someone against my face, I move my hand up and touch the person's chest and the person kisses me on the head and smirks. I open my eyes and see Hisoka, he smiles "you were talking in your sleep again" Hisoka says and I blush. I sit up and ask how long I'd been out and he says a couple of hours. "Could you ask everyone to come outside I need to show them something" I say and he looks confused then leaves. _Why was I in bed with him?_ I ask myself then remember he said I talked in my sleep and since I was dreaming of Zeno and Hisoka everyone made him take me to my room, and of course he didn't leave, no he just sat there and watched me sleep. A chill goes down my spin and I shack it off and walk out my old room to face the others.

Hisoka does as he's told and when I walk out the house everyone's there. I see Killua and then look down _ga__ther your strength, it's OK!_ I tell myself looking up. "OK everyone, I decided that I should show you my nen to it's full potential since I know must of you have been curious about it ever since I got back, any objections or anything to say?" I ask and Gon says "show! Show! I can't wait!", "this should be good" Kurapika says standing behind Leorio and Leorio gulps not know wither to hid or duck, I look at Killua and he smiles "let's see the power that scared father" Killua says and Hisoka chuckles "I've always wanted do know just how strong you were". I smile at all the positive comments then sense that Ging is close by _good everyone's here_ I tell myself and then whisper for my ears alone "this is for you Zeno my beloved grandfather" I look at Gon and know he heard "no repeating what I just said!" I tell Gon and he nods while everyone else looks confused.

I take a deep breath and focus my nen, '_the way to control nen is to control your emotions' _fathers words repeat in my head when he taught me nen. I smile then frown. _Anger, depression, and happiness must be equal _I tell myself and then put my hands in front of me facing each other. I see electricity spark between my palms and then I feel it on my head and I concentrate my happiness as my hair turns from black to white, everyone gasps then I close my eyes and focus on rage. I open my eyes and everything is red "her eyes!" Leorio says and then finally I control sorrow _grandfather _I think to myself as electricity flows in and out of my body. I drop my hand s to my side and look at everyone.

"Are you OK?" Leorio asks and I smile "of course" I say and then tell them to step back, they do and I raise my palm and gather all my electricity into one hand before shooting it into the sky and it exploding like fireworks. I Get rid of my rage and then my eyes go back to normal, I stop feeling sorry for grandfather and the electricity goes away but I can't stop smiling so my hair stays white.

They all look at me stunned then Hisoka says "was that it?" I shake my head and say "I'm far from done". I look at Killua and ask "estimate how far the mansion is from here" Killua thinks then says "about four hundred and eighty-nine miles, why?" I smile and say "were is Milluki's room located?", "in the basement in the center of he mansion, and he has loads of security checks" Killua says and I smile "stay here, I'll be back in a sec" I say and before anyone can protest I run as fast as I can and then run back within a minute. "Wow!" Gon says then Leorio says "how do we know she went to his room and not behind a tree or something!" I smirk and hold up something. Killua falls on the ground laughing and everyone looks at Killua and asks what's so funny, Killua points to a letter in my hand.

"That's a prank me and Lucy pulled on him saying he got a letter from a model and we sprayed it with perfume and he bought it" Killua says and then everyone bursts out laughing even Hisoka, near bye I hear a soft snicker coming from Ging. Once everyone is settled down I say "there's more" I ask Hisoka from a card and he gives it to me I grab Gon's arm and slice it. Everyone looks at my like I'm crazy and I feel Ging's aura getting angry "don't worry" I say and put my hand over Gon's arm healing it instantly. "Cool!" Gon says examining his arm. I look at Hisoka and he looks impressed I then float a few inches above ground and see who notices first. "Lucy!?" Leorio says and everyone looks at me then looks down and does what Leorio does. I laugh and cross my legs in the air "just focus on your nen and feel it under your feet and push down so you go up" I say and soon Killua and Gon are in the air with me.

We watch as Kurapika and Leorio struggle but then get into the air I look at Hisoka and he says "no way" I smile and beg and he sighs then flows up just as easily as I did. I since Ging and know he's tried to float and did it just as Gon and Killua did. I smile and then we fly in the air for a bit till we get tired I float upside down and so does Killua, I smile and lean in to kiss him. We kiss then pull back and grandfather's necklace falls out my shirt and almost off my neck but I grab it quickly and land on the ground. I frown and shove it back under my shirt then put my hand over my shirt, touching the necklace threw the shirt I look into the sky and say "miss you" then I smile again and we head inside.

"So...am I the only one curious on the fact that her hair is still white?" Leorio says at dinner and I ask "do you want me do be normal again?" he nods and I frown and my hair goes to normal. "No need to get all moody" Leorio says in a hurt voice, I smile and say "it's not you. My power is controlled my three emotions: one, rage or my eye color. Two, sorrow which is my electricity. And three, happiness which is of course my hair color. So to stay normal I must control my happiness, rage, and...sorrow" Leorio looks at me then says "well you won't be hard to read, how come this started now and not earlier?" Kurapika asks and I smile "cause then I used a mental cage to trap my younger self so she wouldn't kill. But now that I no longer hold her in the cage for she is gone then I get rid of the cage and my power returns to me" I say and they all start to get it except the slow one, Leorio.

After dinner I walk up to my room and sleep but then I wake up and walk out side and fly up to Ging's house. When I get there I see Ging at the dinner table reading a book "I wondered when you'd come" Ging says closing the book.

I smile and walk over to him "you saw everything?" I ask and he sighs and shacks his head "ya I saw all of it and believe me I couldn't win in a fight with you if I was using my full power, your to strong so take it easy or you'll over do it, remember your body is only human it can't support all your powers yet, OK?" I nod and we talk for a bit till I leave and go to bed.

"Gon! Killua! Hisoka! Kurapika! Leorio! Get your buts in here!" I yell as I make plates full of pancakes. They all come in and sit at the table, I give them there food and they eat talking about fights they've all had and won. Once Aunt Mito enters the room I give her, her pancakes and she sits in the last seat at the table.

I look around for somewhere to sit then I shrug and walk over to Killua and sit on his lap. He puts his hand on my waist and I smile at him and move it away. He Kisses me on the head and finishes his food. I do too so I take are plates to the kitchen. When I come back I head to Killua so I can sit on him again when someone grabs my waist and pulls me down on them. I turn to see Hisoka's rape face and chills go down my spin "Killua" I whisper in panic and then I'm pulled off Hisoka and back onto Killua, I smile and put my arms around Killua's head but then I feel something on my back and say "Oh no" Killua looks at me confused then he looks around me and sees Hisoka's bungee gum nen on my back.

Gon sighs and I'm pulled back to Hisoka, Hisoka keeps his bungee gum on me so I don't leave this time as he offers me some milk, I look at Killua to see if it's OK and he nods. I drink the milk and then put the cup on the table then Leorio says "Oh no, you fell for it" I look confused then Hisoka turns my head so I'm facing him and I notice the milk on my lips. I look at Killua who is clueless and just as I'm about to tell him Hisoka licks (not kiss, licks) the milk off my lips and then pulls away.

I look at Killua and he's pissed, I duck down as I pancake fly's at me, it hits Hisoka but then Hisoka smiles and pulls me up, "want her, come and get her!" Hisoka says, binding my hands and feet with his bungee gum nen. Hisoka runs out the house and Killua follows, when Killua shows up outside he sees Hisoka flying in the air with me sitting on his stomach. "Help! I don't like this one bit" I say trying to escape the bungee gum but it's no use I can't risk raising my power level I might fall.

Hisoka smirks and kisses me then gives me a french kiss and that really gets Killua's blood boiling. Killua fly's into the air and try's to grab me but Hisoka is to fast and fly's away from him. I sit in Hisoka's arms helpless, "isn't this fun?" Hisoka whispers in my ear and I glare at him, "no? Well then let's make it even better" Hisoka says and he reaches into my shirt. I blush and Killua charges, "Got it!" Hisoka says pulling out the necklace grandfather gave me. My eye's go blood red and Hisoka smiles "Killua she looks enraged, you should save her" I look at Killua and he sees my eyes then my electricity starts to come out and Killua knows that it's all cause of Hisoka and the necklace.

"Hisoka, we all know what that necklace means to her! Give it back!" Killua yells and now everyone is in the air trying to get me away from Hisoka and get the necklace. "Stop! This is so not funny!" I say and my hair changes to an electric blue "Her hair hanged again!" Leorio says and everyone try's to wonder what emotion it is. Hisoka knocks me out and my eyes,and hair go back to normal also my electricity goes into mu body again. "Hisoka! Why did you do that!" Gon asks and Hisoka says "cause I know exactly what she was about to do. She was going to scream a sonic scream that would knock us all out and she would regret it later cause of how high up we are so is stopped her before she killed us all".

They all fight for a while still trying to get me and the necklace but then a masked man fly's in and grabs me and the necklace. He fly's far enough so no one can find him and then he puts me down and shacks me awake. I smell him the lay back down "Ging...I almost killed them" I say before passing out again. Ging uses Geo to see Hisoka's bungee gum, he sighs and then breaks it so Hisoka doesn't find us "don't worry it wasn't your fault, stay here I'll...talk to Gon" Ging says slipping the necklace back around my neck and walking away.

When I com too, I'm in Killua's arms, he's stroking my head and I smile sitting up. "Take it easy! I told you about over doing it!" I hear Ging's voice say and then I get pushed back down. "Where is Hisoka?" I ask and Hisoka walks up to me, I hold his hand and electric him then say "don't you ever take the necklace again..or go down my shirt! Got it?" he smile and says "I can't promise the last part but the first part will honor" a chill goes down my spin again and I drop the conversation then look over and see Gon.

"GON!" I yell standing up then I look at Ging and he nods I walk over to Ging and Gon and hug then both "FINALLY!" I scream. "Gon you have no idea how many times I've asked him to walk up to you and actually tell you!" Ging blushes and puts his hand behind his head Gon looks at me and then Ging "you know Lucy?" Gon asks and Ging says "I've saved her a few times and we met cause she was going with me to a party, but the she attacked me" I smile and then we get into a long talk about are lives and how they've been.

Ging leaves and we all go to bed, I escape out my room and tip-toe threw the house once I reach the front door I concentrate and walk threw it. Just when I think I'm out of the clear I turn around to see Hisoka smiling at me. "Oh, hi Hisoka" I say in a fake clam voice, "and where do you think your going?" Hisoka asks and I smile "back to me room?" I say and he says "correct", the next thing I know there's a sharp pain in my neck then I fall to the ground  
"new powers, same sister" I hear Hisoka say and then I pass out. When I wake up I'm being moved from Killua to Hisoka _rea__lly! In my sleep too! _I think as Hisoka puts me in his lap. I sigh and stand up then walk over to Killua and sit in his lap. He raps his arms around me and smiles, glad he finally won that game "um Killua, we need to go home" I say and he looks at me confused "why?" he asks and I look down and sigh "because we need to go to grandfather's funeral" I say and then Killua hugs me and says "OK, let's pack and leave today at noon, sound good?" I nod and stand up so he can go pack.

We say are goodbyes and I tell Killua to get on my back since it's faster and he's so light. Once Killua's all settled in we say one last farewell then take off. We arrive at the house I about three minutes. I walk up the steps and open the door, I slowly walk to fathers room and knock on the door. "come in Lucy" he says and I gulp, "y-yes father" I stutter as I sit in front of him, he sighs and touches his side which is covered in bandages, Killua looks at me with a 'what did you do' face and I look away. "First of all, I'm not mad it was me who told you to fight, I'm sorry" father says and I nod. "Second, I'm guessing your here for Zeno's funeral, correct?" I nod again and he says "also since we got rid of the other girl, the one in your mind, you may now marry Killua, if you still wish to" I smile and hug father then Killua and give him a kiss. I blush at what I just did and so does Killua, I pull back but Killua grabs my waist and pulls me into his lap. Father looks at all this and smiles "that's a yes?" he asks and I nod.

"Zeno's funeral is tomorrow so get ready for that, then next week is your wedding, OK?" me and Killua both nod this time and I grab Killua's hand and wave goodbye to father. In the hall I hum a little tune and skip but then I remember grandfather and I stop in the hall "Zeno, right?" Killua says and I nod "don't worry I've cried enough, he told me he wanted to die so I will be happy not sad" I say and then turn around a corner. I stop when I see Milluki and Illumi, "hello Lucy, Killua" Illumi says with an edge in his voice "hello brother" I say and let go of Killua's hand. "First you kill Zeno then you hurt father! What's wrong with you?" Milluki asks bringing his whip out and hitting me across the face, Killua steps forward to get Milluki but I wave him away "Killua go on ahead I'll be there soon" I say smiling and Killua nods leaving me to deal with Milluki and Illumi.

"So we overheard you when you talked to father on the phone, you killed Zeno so that you could get rid of another self, how selfish of you" Milluki says and I shack my head, "no, grandfather wanted death he told me. In fact I was the one he wanted to kill him, He loved me more than he did anyone else, and this isn't me saying this, father told me, and grandfather" I say trying to let them know I didn't want this. "So, why did you choose Zeno of all people to kill?" Illumi asked and I look down "because he was near death anyway, he was old I knew he had at most only five more years" Illumi looks at me and nods "I except your reasons, and congratulations on the wedding, I'll be there as the ring man" I nod "OK, I'll let you do that".

I look over at Milluki and he tightens his grip on the whip, and thrashes me across the face, this time I bleed "You killed him! Do you think I'll forgive you?" I shack my head "I don't need your forgiveness, do as you please" I say in a normal tone voice like nothing has happened. Milluki hits me across the face again, and again. Over and over I don't do anything I just let him hit me. He finally stops and I have scares everywhere "do you forgive me now?" I ask and he smiles "the hitting was for coming in my room and taking the letter, even though it was a prank, I forgave you about Zeno a while ago" Milluki says glad he got some revenge. I stand and say "far enough, but it does nothing", "yes it does your wounded allover!" Milluki says and I smile evilly as I put my hands on each other and heal my whole body "nice try" I say and walk away leaving Milluki shocked.

"Killua, I'm back!" I say entering Killua's room, to see Illumi has him pined to the wall and is throwing pins at him. I sigh and say "Illumi put him down" he does and then leaves. "How was it?" Killua asks and I shrug "I'm tired see you tomorrow" I say and he kisses me on the check and says "goodnight". I leave his room and go to mine, and when I open the door I see my mother.

"Hello, Lucy" she says and I sigh "what" I say and she says "I must leave for a while and so must your father, we know your just kids but we need you and Killua to take charge while we're gone, it may take some time for us to come home" she says and I say "mom, were not kids anymore the hunters exam was four years ago, I'm nineteen now, I can handle anything". Mother sighs and smiles saying "your just like me when I was young. You and Killua take care and know we love you, right?" she asks and I smile "mom do your business and then come home, OK?" she nods and says "Milluki, Illumi, and Alluka are your responsibility, take care of your younger siblings, and Illumi, OK?" I role my eyes and say "of course". She hugs me and says "you have till your wedding then you and Killua are in charge of the Zoldyck family till we return".

I Lay in my bed and look up at my ceiling and sigh. I sit up and hold the blue stone necklace in my palm "grandfather, I'll make you proud" I say then I turn my lights out and go to sleep.

The next week goes bye fast with the preparations and all. Killua and me are nervous, He chose Gon as his best man while I got stuck with Kurapika (good thing he looks like a chick). Alluka was are flower girl and Illumi gave us are rings. The ceremony was grate and later we partied all night, me and Killua went to bed early because of another ceremony we had then following day. We were announced as the heads of the Zoldyck family and said are goodbyes to mother and father.

Now we live happily in are assassin home, me, Killua, Alluka, Milluki, and Illumi. Father and mother died on there mission and Illumi, and Milluki moved out. Alluka is are adoptive daughter and Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and Hisoka moved in with us (we still have fights in the morning, mostly Hisoka and Killua over me). And as far as anyone is concerned my natural hair color is white because I'm so happy I can't control my nen "Grandfather Zeno, I miss you the most" I say holding the shimmery blue stone in my hand before dropping it around my neck and walking inside for dinner.


End file.
